The Tale of Airemeth
by phoenix090590
Summary: One day a young boy's village is attacked by monsters. Having defeated the monsters with a new and uncontrollable power he enlists at the Guardian School to train. Join Airemeth as he make friends and Enemies on his way to graduation and after Review ples
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Airemeth

Chapter 1 The Village is Attacked

It was a bright, sunny afternoon before the first of winter. My village was so small and poor it didn't even have a name. Mother had sent me to get some bread from the baker. Being the only child in the town, everyone was really kind to me, and if someone was mean to me they would answer to the whole village. I would get free flowers for my mother from the florist. The butcher would sometimes give me his best steaks for the price of his cheapest meat. But I especially like the baker. On most days I would go to his house and we would talk over some special bread he made for the day.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear little friend. What will it be today?" the baker asked. "Just a medium loaf today sir," I answered. "All righty then, here ya go," he said giving me a rather large bag. "Mr. Baker, sir, this bag is too big for a medium loaf what else did you give me?" I inquired. "Oh just a couple of sweet buns and cookies," he said "those are on the house for giving an old man company every day." "Thanks!" I replied. Just then we heard a scream.

"Quickly, Airemeth, run home and don't stop" the baker told me. "O.K." I replied, and I left the house and saw the village on fire. "Monsters are everywhere," I heard the florist say "there are Five R.O.U.S.'s three B.U.R.P.'s and a vagaran. We're doomed!!!" As I heard this, I ran even faster to my house than I normally do.

When I got home my mother was already fighting what I took to be the vagaran. From what I heard vagarans were water creatures that are the ancestors of mermaids and mermazons. Well mother had a kitchen knife in her hand and she just barely managed to cut through the vagaran's skin. It laughed at her attempt to wound it. Then it grabbed her in its pincer and crushed her till she broke into two pieces. I was hardly able to breathe from the sight but I knew it would come for me next, so I ran for it.

Not realizing the energy that was building up inside of me, I kept running until I found me self cornered by all of the monsters except two of the R.O.U.S's. One of the B.U.R.P.'s moved forward, and as I raised my fists to try and protect myself, the ground under it moved with my arms. So I raised my arms faster and higher, and the ground underneath the B.U.R.P. rose just as fast and launched the beast in to the air. Now realizing that energy inside me, I was going to see how I could use it to defend myself. This time the other B.U.R.P.'s moved towards me. I could feel some kind of connection between me and the river next to me, so I raised my hands and the water rose with it and encircled me. Then I made a slashing movement with both hands and decapitated the two B.U.R.P.'s. Blood flew into the air and landed on everything, including me and the rest of the monsters. Now the R.O.U.S.'s came at me, and this time I felt a burning in my palms and feet. So I punched and kicked each of the rodents and flames shot out of my hands and feet burning the creatures to ashes. Last was the vagaran. "You killed my mother," I shouted at it "prepare to die." This time as I punched instead of fire a great gale of wind shot from behind me and blasted a hole in the monster.

The monster collapsed right there, but I wasn't finished with it. I was going to completely obliterate it in vengeance. So I walked up to the beast, and noticed it was still breathing. "Spare me," it choked. "Tell me, vagaran," I said infuriatingly. "Why should I spare you? You and your little friends came and destroyed my village and **YOU** personally killed my mother. Give me a reason to spare you." "Because I can make you even stronger than you are now," it replied. "Yeah a dying monster can make a powerful ten year old even more powerful," I said sarcastically. "No it's true I can make you telekinetic." "Go ahead do it and I'll think about letting you live"

"So he grabbed me with his tentacle arm and said something that sounded like "Sonoi atra es kumian telekinatica," and I felt another surge of energy in my body. Suddenly I heard voices in my head and I looked to see where they were coming from but saw no one. "There, now you can here thoughts of any living being from up to a thirty mile radius, and you can move objects with your mind," it said. "Here let me try," and I blew up the vagaran from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Castle in the Snow

I don't know how many days it's been since my village was attacked by monsters, or how many days I've been traveling since. What I do know, is that I am the only survivor of the attack, and that I barely managed to kill the damned beast that killed my family. You see I have these abilities, and while I might not be able to fully control them I can manage enough to fend for myself.

It was a cold evening and I could sense that a blizzard was on the way. I needed food and shelter. In the distance I could see what looked like a castle, and decided I would force my way to stay there for the night. When I got to the castle it was already snowing. I was already weak from hunger, but I banged on the door as hard as I could. When it finally seemed like no one would answer, the door opened. A man who seemed to be in his mid thirties was standing in the open door. "Sir, could you possibly spare a room and some food for a lost homeless boy?" I asked. "I think I can, but I must ask you, how did you find this place?" he answered. "I was walking in the snow and I saw this castle in the distance," I said, "what is this place?" "It is a school in which we train guardians. Only people with magical abilities can find this place."

"What are guardians?" I asked. "Guardians are people that protect other people from evil beings such as monsters," the man replied. "If that's the case, where were any of them when my village was attacked?" I inquired. "Well they can't be everywhere. Guardians are very busy people. Wait here I'll be right back I am going to speak to the head master I'll be about thirty minutes," he told me, "oh, by the way, my name is Professor Aberon." "My name is Airemeth

. . . .

"Headmaster Cyriques, a boy bout the age of ten just knocked on the door. He seems starved and he says he is the sole survivor of a monster attack on his village." Aberon said. "We'll if he could find this place we should test him to see if he can become a guardian. The Summoning of Pets Ceremony is almost upon us and the Tens are getting excited. Tend to him and let him rest. Oh, and of the choice of becoming a guardian." Cyriques ordered. "Yes Headmaster," replied Aberon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Decision

I saw Professor Aberon coming back down the stairs with bread and meat on a tray. My mouth started to water, it smelled so good. Then he told me about his conversation with the headmaster. "Well, would you like to become a guardian?" he asked. "It sounds intriguing," I replied, "what kind of test would I have to do?" "Oh, just battle a R.O.U.S. so that we can get a view of what your powers are," he said. "But Professor, one R.O.U.S. wouldn't be enough to demonstrate my abilities I would need to battle at least six," I stated. He laughed saying "we don't even expect are newly graduates to battle that many. Just how many monsters have you fought?" "Oh just three B.U.R.P.'s, three R.O.U.S.'s and a vagaran all at the same time. These were the monsters that attacked my village," I told him. The look of amazement did not go unnoticed as I said this so casually.

"Well I'll talk to the head master to see if I can arrange such a entrance exam. In the meantime you can sleep in the Ten's dormitory the password is 'dragon fang.' You'll find an empty room to your right as soon as you go in it will have all the supplies you need even clothes that will be your size as soon as you put them on, and if you want to bathe the restroom is the next door on your left." He instructed

I had never eaten that well before and I was thoroughly tired. As I found the hallway that led to the Ten's dorm I noticed there were photos of people in armor battling fierce creatures on the entire wall. Some of the portraits were named: Artix the First, Robina Hood, Warlic the Archmage, Cyrus the Dracomancer. I figured that these people must be well known guardians and that I had better learn who these people are.

I got to the dorm and said the password. The door swung open and I saw another lit hallway that led to an open room. I guessed that this was a place to hang out. I decided to bathe and grabbed some clothes that I guess were pajamas and under garments and I walked in to the restroom to find a ginormous room with twenty toilets and six tubs made from what looked like gold and silver. I turned the nozzle for the hot water because it was very cold in here, when I heard the door behind me open. "Who are you?" the boy inquired. He had dirty blonde hair and a face that looked like he was up to something. "The name's Airemeth I just got here. What's your name?" I asked back. "I am Draconius," he said it like he had something to prove, "what do you mean you just got here? School started in August its November." "Just what I meant I came in from the blizzard that going on outside, in case you haven't noticed but I am freezing and I've got hot water waiting for me. Plus, I need to get to bed soon because they're going to give me the entrance exam tomorrow," I retorted I was annoyed from lack of sleep and his lack of attentiveness. "O.K. O.K. I heard some noise and came to investigate. But you're going to need luck the entrance exam is hard, even for a Thundaris like me," and with that he left. After my bath I went to bed and fell asleep straight away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Almost Attack

I woke with a start thinking that last night was just a dream when I saw the dragon painted on the walls and felt myself lying on the softest bed I had ever felt, I realized that I was not dreaming. I heard a knock on the door so I got up to open it. I found a scrawny boy who was slightly taller than me with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "So it's true that someone came in last night," he spoke with a hint of a northern accent, "I'm Bryce and I am a mind reader but for some reason I can't read your mind. What's your name?" _Finally _I thought _a friendly person_. "I'm Airemeth. Say so you know where I can get some breakfast?" I asked him, and my stomach rambled. "Oh, you do sound hungry, but you'll have to wait until after your exam. All the Tens are excited because we get to watch," he said. "What time will that be at?" I query. "In about thirty minutes. You need to get ready" he replied.

"Oi leave him," I heard an all too familiar voice call out, "what did I say, no one is to talk to him." It was Draconius. "And who made you the boss Draco?" I asked getting kind of mad. "Since I am the strongest I make the rules in this dorm," he replied. "Yeah, well we'll see about that, you only control lightning. I am an Elementalist and a Psychic, so leave Bryce alone," I snapped. In that instant I felt a surge of power like with the monsters and realized that I needed to get a hold of myself before I hurt someone. Draconius saw something that scared him enough to leave us alone.

"Did you know that your eyes flash in the colors of the rainbow when you're mad?" Bryce inquired. "No, I didn't that's new. Does that mean anything?" I asked back. "It's a sign of a really powerful person who's about to unleash their power by accident. It's a lack of control thing," he said. "Yeah I felt as though I was about to unleash some power if I hadn't cooled down but it scared Draco alright," I replied. "Yeah I've never seen him scared like that before he looked like he was going to wet himself. Well I'll let you get ready," and he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Test

As I walked in to a huge arena, I noticed a highly decorated table at the north end and suspected that this was the teachers table. Then I looked in to the surrounding stands and saw the other what I guessed were the Tens. I noticed Bryce because he was the only one cheering. He had a black eye now, and I presumed that Draconius was responsible. Then as the north gate opened I saw that my request was obliged as I saw six R.O.U.S.'s walk out. Now some of the other Tens were cheering for the probably thought I couldn't handle this.

I noticed that there was plant life in the arena so I waved my arms and called forth the water out of the plants and they withered. Then I sliced the first R.O.U.S. in two and blood pooled around it. Next two R.O.U.S.'s came at me at the same time. So I thrust a fist in the air and launched one of them in to the air with a force of earth. That gave me enough time to build a blade of wind to slice the second one. Then I focused my energies and shot lightning at the airborne R.O.U.S. and fried him to a crisp. Then I thrust a punch towards the next R.O.U.S. and shot star hot flames at it. It turned to ashes in an instant. Now that only two remained I summoned my psychic prowess and blew one up instantly. The other I would fight hands on. With a punch charged with psychokinetic energy I crushed the skull of the R.O.U.S. with one hit. That was the last one.

"Well done. Well done. I am Headmaster Cyriques and I believe this is the perfect place for you." At that instant I heard a roar of cheers from the stands and I looked up to see everyone except Draconius and his two friends cheer. I felt this is where I belong now. "Please see Professor Aberon for your schedule. You may go now," the headmaster said, and I left to go find the professor. As soon as I found him he gave me a map and a piece of paper that had my schedule.

Airemeth's Schedule

Breakfast 7:00-7:45

Weaponry 1 8:25-9:30

Animal Care 1 9:40-10:45

Runes 1 10:55-12:00

Lunch 12:00-12:45

Combat Practice 1 12:50-2:30

Spellcasting 1 2:40-3:45

Dinner 5:00-5:45

In Dorms 6:00p.m.-6:30a.m.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Making Friends

Noting that breakfast was about to begin I found Bryce and let him lead me to the dining hall. Now, you would think I would stop being impressed by how big everything is, but even the dining hall was humongous, and the ceiling was painted with people slaying monsters and defeating what I took to be evildoers in battle. "Is everything so big here?" I asked Bryce. "The only small things are the classrooms. Why? Where are you from?" he replied. "I was from a village so small that it didn't even have a name, but I was the only child there so meeting other kids my age is new for me too," I answered. "Wow, really?!?! You must be special because practically everyone here is from the city of had rich parents to send them here," he really did seem amazed.

We were joined by three other boys. As Bryce introduced us they were Phoenix who was tanned with black hair and blue eyes, Aster who was a pale short boy with red hair, and Alistair who had spiky blonde with freckles. "Your battle was wicked awesome," Alistair stated, "I think the five of us are going to be great friends." Bryce's black eye was bothering me so I asked him who gave it to him. I was right in thinking that Draconius was responsible. "I can fix that as soon as I get some water." I told him. "How?" he inquired. I told him he had to wait to find out.

As soon as we got our table food and drinks appeared. With Bryce sitting next to me I told him to face me. Then I gathered the water in my hand and told him to close his eye. Next I made the water glow and placed it on his black eye. After a minute, I pulled the water back and froze it to make a mirror. "How does it look?" I asked, "I still not perfect at healing." "I look normal and it feels great. Thanks," he replied, "Now will you tell me how you do that?" I explained that I can force the water through the pores on the skin to speed up the healing process, but that it's still very difficult.

It was the best breakfast I ever had. When we were finished eating the plates disappeared and my new friends showed me about the castle. When it was time we headed to Weaponry 1.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Classes

"Welcome, Airemeth, I am Professor Yulgar. In this class you'll learn how to care for and use various weapons. Once year Thirteen's you'll make a weapon that you'll use throughout your guardian career," the man who spoke was big and bulky, "there is a seat next to Bryce if you would be so kind.

After Weaponry we went to Animal Care. There Professor Langley gave me the same intro as to what we will be doing and where I can sit (again next to Bryce). "So the big Summoning of Pets Ceremony is coming up and this year is special there will be a dragon. Now as you know the dragon will choose the strongest among you, so whoever it chooses will have to do special sessions with me to give extra care to your pet. Next there will be six vampragons, who will choose the ones with the most ambition. Then the rest of you will get wolves.

Then we went to runes. I found this subject fairly easy because the old wise man of the village had taught me to read these. "I will now give you each a set of runes and I want each of you to read them out loud then translate it, with any luck you'll get the special spell I've put into this stack," Professor Gundgy said as she passed out the runes. When it was my turn I read aloud the text, "Ginta mionu sprecken thaliu onio animalintes" when I said this I felt a surge of energy flow through me and I felt unbearably weak. "Was that your first time casting a spell?" Professor Grundgy asked, "You'll get used to the side effect of fatigue soon enough, though I suggest that you don't cast any more spells for today. It could knock you out. If you could please translate that spell for us." "_Give me speech that of animals_" I said wearily. "Yes that is correct. Have you seen runes before?' she asked. "_The old wise man of my village taught me how to read and translate this writing in his free time_" I was gasping for air now.

"Yes this is the spell that everyone learns at the Summoning of Pets Ceremony. It lets you communicate with animals. Bryce, Phoenix, could you take Airemeth to the hospital wing I don't think he's having a good reaction to his first spell," she asked. When my friends came by I fell just trying to stand up. I had to put my arms around both of them for support. "Yeah, first spell is the worst, but I gotta say none of us reacted this badly," Phoenix stated. "Yep, I don't think anyone was sent to the hospital wing because of the side effect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Hospital Wing

"Oooh don't faint on us now we're nearly there," Bryce sounded desperate but I had no energy left. I collapsed right on the stairs. If it weren't for Bryce and Phoenix I would have fallen all four flight of stairs that we climbed.

"What do we do?" Phoenix asked. "Well it looks like we're going to carry him. We'll have to be careful not to drop him," Bryce replied. It was another twenty minutes before we reached the hospital wing. "Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked "First spell. He fainted on the fourth flight of the staircase," Bryce answered. "Oh my! I've never seen such a reaction in all my fifty (Bryce and Phoenix looked at each other in astonishment) years here. Don't you worry though; I look after him until he wakes. If you want to visit him visiting hours our after dinner to 6:30," she said

I woke up in a room filled with bed covered in white linen. It must have been quite a spell because my mind was all fuzzy. I couldn't concentrate. I tried to move but found that I was still too fatigued to. "_Hello_" my voice was so low and slurred I could barely make out what I said. As soon as I had spoken a lady who looked about seventy came rushing out. "You're finally awake. You've been out for three days. Can you move at all?" she asked. "_No_" my reply was weakening. "Alright well you just rest, deary," and with that I slipped back into unconsciousness.

"How's he doing?" Bryce asked. "Oh, you boys are back already? He woke up for a minute, this morning, but he was too tired to move he needs more rest. What was the spell he cast?" she replied. "The animal speech spell," said Alistair. "Well no wonder he's reacting this way that's a really powerful spell to use for your first spell it can knock you out for weeks if you're not prepared," she said. "But you said he was improving a little bit, right?" inquired Aster.

I woke up again to see my friends sitting next to me. "Hey how're you feeling Airemeth?" it was Phoenix's voice I heard. This time I was able to sit up, but I did so too fast and felt light-headed. "Oh me just great. I missed two and a half days of school all because of this spell." "So you remember what Nurse Claiborne told you this morning?" asked Bryce. "Vaguely," I replied, so have you guys been coming every day?" "Yep," Alistair said, "we wanted to be here when you wake up." "That's what are good friends are for," said Bryce, "by the way, we don't have school on the weekends so the nurse would like you to stay one more night." "That's okay because I barely have the strength to stand" I replied. "As long as you're good on Monday because that's the Summoning of Pets Ceremony" he said. I left the hospital wing the following morning, "Since this was your first spell you'll be more adapt to conjuring more complex spells," the nurse said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Fight

Sunday came and we decided to explore the castle (more for my sake so I would know where my classes would be). We were all anxious about who would get the dragon for the pet at the Summoning of Pets Ceremony. My friends all think that I am going to get the dragon tomorrow, but I think it's a tossup between me and Draconius, who takes the time to mock me about fainting after my first spell every chance he gets ( I still have yet to get back at him for Bryce's black eye).

"I gotta go somewhere," I said and I dashed out of the common room. I found Draconius at the arena getting ready to cast a spell, by the looks of it. "What are you up to Draco?" I asked. "I knew you would come find me to challenge me for the dragon. I was about to summon you," he replied. "Riight, you think I can be summoned like some dog. I just want to repay you for the Black eye you gave Bryce on Wednesday," I said getting mad. I could feel the energy build up and this time I was going to unleash it. "So have at you then," and he shot lightning at me. It was too easy to deflect it then I shot a burst of lightning at him. He tried to deflect it, but it hit him straight in the chest. It made sounded as though a thunderstorm was in the arena and I saw Professor Aberon come rushing in.

"What happened in here?" he demanded. "Draconius attacked me. I was simply defending myself. He said that he was trying to summon me so that we could battle over the dragon. I think I overcharged my lightning though," I told him not knowing what would happen to me. "Luckily I can revive him right here. Then both of you are coming to my office," he was furious.

At Professor Aberon's office he gave us both a lecture about dueling. Then he asked to Draconius to wait outside the door. "Now Airemeth, you need to understand the Power Ranking System," he started, "first of all the scale goes from one being the weakest to five being the strongest. Now all your friends place a three on the scale while Draconius places a four. When you were in the hospital wing Bryce told me about your Rainbow Eyes, yes that is the actual term for it. It is extremely rare and it means that you are so powerful that you cannot be placed on the normal P.R.S. if we were to place you on that scale you would place a ten. That's more than double of Draconius's power and more than three times that the power of your friends. That's why your lightning nearly killed Draconius. You need to learn to limit the amount of power you put into an attack or you could kill someone during combat practice" "how do I do that though?" I asked. "Control your emotions don't let anger, for that seems to be the key emotion to your power, get the better of you. You may go back to your dorm now. Send Draconius in," he said, so I left his office and told Draco he could go in. I went straight back to the dorms with a hurry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Summoning of Pets Ceremony

"What happened?" asked Phoenix. "Where did ya go?" inquired Aster. "Guys let him breath," Bryce demanded, "so why are you so down?" "I just nearly killed Draconius without even trying to," I told them. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" they said in unison, so I told them what happened. "Well it's not really your fault," Alistair said trying to cheer me up, "I mean he did attack first and he too was looking for a fight." "You'll forget all about it in the morning. We need to get to bed early so we're not late for the ceremony tomorrow," Bryce said

I woke up the next morning with a start, and rushed to get my clothes on. Then I went to see if the others were awake yet and saw that they were waiting for me in the common room. "You took your time waking up," Phoenix said, "we all couldn't sleep, we were so excited." "Well then, should we get going?" I asked. "Yeah let's do it. We're all going to get vampragons," Bryce started, "except you Airemeth; you're going to get the dragon."

We were the first ones to get to the arena and saw that the stands were filled. "Wow," Alistair started, "even the Twenty's are here!" "Wait, this is a ten year school?" I asked. "Yeah, but you can take the graduation exam as early as a Fifteen," Aster replied. "And what does that entail?" I inquired. "Oh, just fighting a really tough monster," he said. "That doesn't sound too bad," I answered. "Shhhhh it's starting," Phoenix interrupted.

"Welcome to the 450th annual Summoning of Pets Ceremony," there was an interruption of cheers as Headmaster Cyriques had begun, "today as you all know is the day our tens get their pets. For those of you who don't know these pets aren't like cats and dogs. They will help these future guardians in all of their endeavors, whether it be problems here at school or adventures out there in the world of Lore. This year is exceptionally special because as many of you have been told there will be a dragon this year. This only happens once every 100 years, and what's more it is an elemental dragon this year, the rarest kind. Now as I call your name pleas step to the middle of the arena and the say the spell 'sumina pethos' and the pet that is right for you will come forth from beyond the North gate. Airemeth, please come forward."

I was nervous beyond belief. The entire school expected me to get the dragon but I still wasn't sure. When I finally got to the center of the arena I shouted the spell at the top of my lungs. Even though I felt the energy being sapped from me I could feel a new energy taking its place. _You're still not used to using spells are you_? The voice was inside my head but it came from someone or something else. I hadn't notice that I had slumped to my knees and was out of breath. But I look towards the North gate and saw an emerald green dragon walking to me.

_Hello Airemeth I was expecting it would be you. My name is Serena, and yes you can speak to me with your mind as well, but I suggest you save your energy. You look like you're going to faint, again_. The voice was gentle and kind. I noticed that even though the dragon was a hatchling and still fifty feet away she was two times bigger than me. She was three times bigger than me standing right next to me. Then at of nowhere she picked me up in her jaw and placed me on her back. _You can't even stand from exhaustion I'll carry you_. This sight must have been funny because there was a roar of laughter from the faculty and the stands. I could see the envy in Draco's face. It made me happy to see him so miserable. Then I felt a sharp sting across my chest, and the last thing I heard was the desperate cry _Airemeth_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Jealousy

I woke up in the all too familiar hospital wing with a searing pain in my chest. I looked around and saw Bryce and Phoenix sitting in the chairs to the left of my bed. "You're having a really bad start here," Phoenix said, "two trips to the hospital in the same week. Luckily there were no classes today on account of the Summoning of Pets Ceremony, but that was unexpected what Draco did." "So, what exactly happened?" I asked. _I can answer that_. I looked to my right and saw the emerald green dragon looking rather mad. "So it wasn't a dream that you chose me then?" I inquired. _No it wasn't little one. You are the strongest of the Tens this year, and Draco acted out of jealousy. When he saw you on my back he shot his most powerful bolt of lightning straight at you. You were to fatigued to notice and were on the verge of fainting. I'd like to say I paid him back in full but Professor Aberon deflected my attack, with great difficulty I might say. They told me to take you here and to talk to whoever I deemed was necessary. Your friends came up as soon as they got their pets. _I looked back to my left and saw that they both had vampragons on their laps that were being petted with the utmost care.

"Yeah, we both got vampragons. Alistair and aster have yet to receive their pets though," it was Bryce who spoke this time, "mine is a light type while Phoenix's (who is an aqueous) is a water type. I still can't believe that Draco got a vampragon as well." "Yeah, and I still he only got two months worth detention for his attack," Phoenix interrupted. "Ya'll talking about Draco?" I looked towards the entrance and saw Aster (a pyrus) with a fire vampragon and Alistair (an airamad) with a wind vampragon. "Yep see you guys got vampragons as well," Bryce said.

Just then I felt another searing pain across my chest. As I yelled my friends look in horror as something was being carved onto my skin. The mirror above my showed each bloody letter that was being formed. The dragon will be mine, Even if I have to curse it and kill you. It will be mine for I am the strongest. Draconius 3rd. We were all starting to worry as we saw the name appear on my skin.

"I'll call the headmaster," the nurse looked terrified, "Bryce take this dittany and apply it to those cuts. As soon as she left I said, "Forget the dittany pour water into that sink there. _Little one the risk you taking is not a good one_. "I know, Serena, but it is the only way to show the headmaster what it says and to stop the bleeding at the same time," I told her. As soon as the sink was full I gather the waster and took it to my cuts. I was bleeding a lot more than I had anticipated, but I managed to close all the wounds. With what little strength I had left I put the bloody water back into the sink just as the headmaster came in.

"That was reckless of you Airemeth. I would have been better if you used the dittany," he said. "But then you wouldn't be able to see the message," I replied. "True, but it would have been healthier for you if you just used dittany. You were already exhausted and this display of your power probably left you even weaker. Now I am going to place some wards on you and Serena. They will form a barrier over the two of you, but I must warn you its strength will come from you. If it fatigues you so much that you pass out it will take the energy from Serena. Now you can turn off the wards with your mind but they will turn back on whenever you sleep." "So if I am asleep and I am attacked how will I know that my energy is being used?" I asked. "The wards will wake you. Now it's getting late. Shouldn't the four of you be heading up back to the dorm?" he inquired. "Yes headmaster, sir" my friends said in unison, "we'll see you tomorrow Airemeth."

"One last thing while Nurse Claiborne prepares the pain free potion, I would advise that you stay clear of Draconius when you get out of here. Ah, here is the nurse with your potion," the headmaster said. "Drink up, deary, and it will make all your pain go away," I took a sipped of the bubbling, grey liquid and nearly gagged at the disgusting flavor it had. "It tastes like burnt frogzard (which by the way is the worst thing I had ever tasted)!" I exclaimed. "I know it taste bad but so do most of the best medicines," Nurse Claiborne said, "but you have to drink all of it if it is going to work." So I held my nose and chugged it all. I thought I was going to puke from disgust. Suddenly I felt lightheaded and asked in a slurred voice if that was normal for the potion. She told me that it was because of my reckless use of power and that I just needed rest. I saw Serena laid her head on my legs. She was incredibly warm, and with that comfort I lulled into a deep sleep.

**You'll notice that Serena calls the main character "Little one" this is not just in referance to his size to her but also as a term of endearment**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Attack in the Night

Something was coming to the hospital wing, and I knew it. It startled me enough to wake me up. _Serena wake up_. She snorted and cast me out. _**Serena wake up**_. This time I said it louder. This took more concentration and energy than I had planned for and I was even more exhausted than when I woke up. _What_? She asked. She sounded upset that I woke her. "Something or someone is coming," I answered.

I saw a dark figure enter the room. "Did you like how I sent my message," it was Draconius, "I thought it would do a good number on your sanity." "Shouldn't you be asleep Draco?" I asked. "You would think, but how could I sleep knowing that the dragon is in your possession. "You! Get away from him and go to bed," the nurse demanded. "No run get the headmaster," I cried out. But before she was out the door she was struck by Draco's lightning, and she collapsed on the spot.

"now it's your turn to die," Draco said, "the the dragon will be mine. _Wards on_ I thought just as Draco shot a bolt of lightning at me. "Aaaaaaargh," I screamed. The pain was immense and the pain free potion had worn off. _I thought the wards would protect me_. I said to Serena. _They do but you will still feel the pain so it looks like the attack hit_. She answered. "Well that sucks." I retorted quietly. I figured that I would have to catch and redirect the lightning since I could not produce an attack of my own. The next bolt came right to my face. It took everything I had just to move my arm to catch the lightning. I could hardly redirect it, so I came up with a second option. "Elemental absorption," I cried out, and the energy in the lightning start transferring into my body becoming a new source of energy for me. Now I had the energy to redirect lightning. And the third bolt came. As I held it in my left hand I traced a line over my body through which the energy would flow through and out.

I hit Draco square in the chest. Just as that happened the headmaster walked in. "Draconius, that's another two months worth detention. If it happens again I'll start going into your Eleven year. Now, **go to bed**" the headmaster was past furious as far is my weary body could tell. "This isn't the end. You hear me, Airemeth. This isn't the end," Draco yelled as he stormed off. "Now I don't want you going to classes till you make a full recovery," Headmaster Cyriques said. That must have been the last thing I heard because I was already asleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Battle in the Dream

"No, no, noooo," I was sleep talking. _Airemeth wake up. You're having a bad dream._ But no matter how desperately Serena called, I would not wake. "Nurse Claiborne," she called out, "something is wrong with Airemeth!" The nurse came with a rush. "Draco what are you doing here?" I asked. "Why is he talking to Draconius, nurse?" Serena asked. "I can't believe it. This is a Dream Battle," Nurse Claiborne started, "basically a person cast a spell to enter another person's dream and turns it into a battle field. Anything that happens to either person in the Dream Battle happens to them in real life. You'll not be able to stop the battle unless you wake up the person who cast the spell. I'll go wake Draconius up then and put a stop to this."

. . . .

This must have been a nightmare because Draco was in it. I was shooting everything I had at him, but he just kept dodging it. Luckily I was able to block his lightning. "So you think you're all powerful, eh Airemeth?" Draco inquired, "well I've got a spell that will keep you out of the way while I take your dragon. Transformatica introlas animalintes." But as he said the spell my hand started to glow and I felt energy getting ready to burst forth from it. It was the same glow that was on Draco's hand and we fired the spell at each other.

Next thing I know I was getting shorter and a golden, brown fur began to grow out of my arms. I guess that I was too frightened by my own transformation to see that Draco was getting smaller as well and had erupted into scales. When I notice I had finished transforming, I noticed I could not summon my power. Luckily there was a pond next to me and I saw that I had been turned into a lion cub. I looked over to see Draco but instead of a human I saw a corn snake coming at me. "You may have gotten me with the same spell but I will get you," the snake said with Draco's voice. "And just how do you plan to do that your only seven inches long and you have no venom. You can't even summon your power because of the transformation," I said. "Yeah but ..." I don't know what he said after that because he was gone and the scenery was starting to fade.

So when I was waken, I noticed that everything in the room was bigger. _Are you alright little one?_ Serena asked. "I'm not sure. I'll tell you in a minute," but it wasn't words that came out of my mouth. What I heard were soft immature roars. Realizing that my transformation was not just a dream, I started to panic. _You're lucky I can understand what you say. _Serena started._ I doubt anyone who hasn't performed the animal speech spell will. Then again they would have to turn the spell on to understand you anyways. _"But how long will I be like this?" I asked her. _As long as it takes for the spell to wear off._ She answered. Just as she said that Nurse Claiborne came in holding a corn snake. She looked at me and said "Oh, not you too. And you already had those injuries to your chest. You go back to sleep and I'll erect a barrier so he can't bother you." I tried to say thanks, but it was only more roars.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Life as a Lion Cub

I woke up at around breakfast time and saw a plate of meat at the foot of my bed. As I walked over to the food, I noticed it was incredibly hard to walk on four legs, and I stumbled with every step. The pain in my chest was worse today than it was yesterday. I finally got to my food and thought about how I was going to eat without hands. I gotta say being like this made me really appreciate that we humans had thumbs to grab things with. I figured that I would just have to pick it up with my mouth. After eating I decided to check on Serena. She was still sleeping, but I needed her awake for what I had planned.

I was a bit unbalanced but I was able to paw at her until she woke up. _What?_ She asked. "I want to go for a walk outside in the courtyard," I said. _The nurse will never let you out of here with your injuries._ "Well it's a good thing I am only a foot tall and can hardly be noticed by anyone," I replied, "and if I were to collapse from my injuries you can always carry me back." _That is true, but what if a student sees you? You can't run and you're barely able to walk because you're not used to having four legs._ "Look Serena I haven't had any sun since I got here, and I need some fresh air if I'm going to recuperate," I was starting to get annoyed by her carefulness.

_Alright let's go. _She sighed "Yes," I said, and we were off. I was starting to get used to this four leg thing. I found it easier to walk until I got to the stairs. It took me about a minute to figure out how I was going to get down without falling all over myself. We finally made it to the courtyard when I realized there was a door and I could not turn the knob. I looked around and saw a window that was also out of reach, but an idea struck me. "Hey Serena, Lift me up to that window, please," I said. _ And how are you supposed to get back over?_ "Look there. There is a tree I can climb to get back over," I said. _O.K. but if I sense any trouble I am bursting through this door here._ "Nothing is going to happen," I assured her. It still feels weird when she lifts me up, but I figured I would get used to it, someday.

_Ahhh, this is so relaxing._ I thought to myself as I stretched out into the sun. then I hear the bell, and darted as best I could for the roots of the tree. I would hide there until everyone was back in class. Just as I thought it was safe, I was suddenly picked up off the ground by a Fifteen. "Hey look at what I found," the boy said as he ran to his friend. "Cool are you going to keep it?" the other boy asked. "Nah," the boy holding me said, "it probably belongs to Professor Langley. I better take it back to her." "Would you mind putting me down?" I asked but they couldn't understand me. "Hey I think it's trying to tell you something turn on the Animal Communication Spell," the other boy said. "Hey there little guy. Were you trying to tell me something?" the boy holding me asked. "Yeah I was," I said "would you mind putting me down? I am in a hell of a lot of pain, and I am trying to enjoy some fresh air," I told him. "Well if you're in pain maybe I should take you to Professor Langley. She can tend to you," the boy said. "No, no I can manage I just escaped from Nurse Claiborne," I explained. "Oh O.K." he said as he put me down. I went back to hiding under the tree.

As soon as it was clear, I went back into the sun. _That was too close._ I thought. _Maybe I should head back._ It was decided, so I climb up the tree and as soon as I got in the window Serena snatched me up by my scruff. _That was close. You could have gotten into huge trouble if a professor found out that you left the hospital wing. Now whether you like it or not I'm taking you back to the hospital._ She was furious. "it's O.K. Serena I was going back anyways," I told her. _I don't care. I don't want anyone else to pick you up unless it is one of your friends. _"Alright," I I sighed.

"Ah I see you brought our runaway back. Thank you Serena," Nurse Claiborne said, "now Airemeth you need to stay in bed if you want to get better, and there is no use arguing because I never cast the Animal Speech Spell. Don't give me that sad, desperate but cute look. It won't work on me. Now lunch is on your bed if you're hungry and I've put another pain free potion next to your meat. I want you to drink all of it." I grimaced at those last few words. So I ate my meat and drank the foul liquid and felt the same lightheadedness as the last time I took the potion and I feel asleep without returning to the head of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Being Petted

I woke up a few hours later to a rubbing sensation on my head and back. I lazily looked to see what was causing it and I saw Phoenix petting me. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was actually petting you for quite a while before you woke, but if you want me to stop I will," he said. "No it's fine it actually feels nice," I replied, "say can you do me a favor there is an itch on the top of my head that I can't seem to reach…" "Say no more I got it," and then this huge hand started to come at my face and I felt the scratching on my head. "Ooo that feels nice," I said.

Just then Bryce, Aster and Alistair walked in. "Have you been petting him this whole time?" Aster asked, "well give us a turn." Before I knew it I was hoisted into the air and hands were coming in from all directions. "One at a time, and be careful I'm still in pain," I shouted at them, but they weren't listening. Lucky for me Nurse Claiborne came in, "be careful boys. He looks a little uncomfortable." Then she went to tend to Draco.

Aster the boys were finished toying with me they eased up on the petting. Now Bryce, who was holding me, asked "is it true that you escaped from the hospital to go on a walk?" so I told them the story of my walk to the courtyard and the excited Fifteens that I met. "Wow," Aster started, "if you were taken to a professor you could have gotten into big trouble." "I was in trouble when I came back and the nurse found me out," I told them. Then a voice called out, "visiting ours are over." "Well we'll see you tomorrow Airemeth," Bryce said

Again I had to take the pain free potion. You'd think I'd be used to the horrible taste by now, but I wasn't. before I fell asleep I felt a tingling sensation all over my body and thought that this must be the spell wearing off. I looked at my paw and saw fingers emerging. _This is good little one. _ Serena said._ You'll be better in no time._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Clean Bill

I woke up the nest morning completely human and pain free. The nurse came in with a cup of that nasty potion and I quickly told her I didn't need it anymore. "Well let me check, deary," she said, and she started to gently press on my chest. I winced when she got to my scar. "A little tender there are you?" it was a rhetorical question, but I answered "yes" anyways. "Well other than that I'd say your free to go, but take it easy. I don't want to see you back here so soon.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about to be lunch time, so I headed to Runes class to cut my friends off. "Hey you're all better," Bryce said. "Yeah, we were starting to worry that it would take a long time for you to recover," Aster declared. "Well I'm better now let's go to lunch," I told them

While we ate Phoenix told us that his parents were working to get a petition signed to get Draco expelled, on my behalf. "So tell your parents what my parents are up to and we'll get Draco kicked out of here," he exclaimed, "my parents said that they don't want a kid as dangerous as Draco in the same building as me or any of my friends. They're really concerned about you Airemeth."

A few weeks later I got a letter from the head master saying I would need to go to a hearing about Draco's expulsion. This made me excited and giddy. Finally I would not have to deal with his surprise attacks or constant dream battles (they were starting to get annoying because I always won now). Finally Serena would be safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Expulsion (Yeah)

The day of the hearing came and I was dressed as best as I possibly could. Phoenix's mom sent me a suit so I would look nice in court. I would be Exhibit A and Serena would be a witness. I spent all day yesterday scrubbing her scales so that she would shine like gems.

When we got to the arena (where court would be held) I introduced myself to Phoenix's parents, and then they explained how this court process was to take place. I found the seat that said Exhibit A on it and took my seat. At first I was very bored, because everyone was talking about why we were there.

Then Phoenix's mom came to the stand and said, "I'd like everyone to take a look at Exhibit A (this was my cue to stand and walk to the middle of the Arena). This boy has been attacked repeatedly by Draconius over something he had no control over. Airemeth dear if you would open your shirt (I did so to reveal my huge dragon shaped scar that I got the day I got Serena). On the Day he obtained his pet he was already weak from casting a spell, but Draconius took this to his advantage and shot a powerful bolt of lightning at Airemeth. And if that wasn't enough Draconius attacks this boy while he is recovering in the hospital wing of this school. Then after his failed attempt to kill this boy he initiates a Dream Battle and turns him into a lion cub. Did Draco Learn from getting thirteen months worth of detention. No he didn't. he continue to issue surprise attacks and Dream Battles, and even though Airemeth has prevailed without harming Draconius he says it is getting tiresome that he always has to watch his back. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, if your son was at this fine school, would you want a violent psychopath running freely in these halls."

That got the jury thinking as Phoenix's mom finished up. I was able to button up my shirt after the jury got a closer look at the scar. Then Draco's mom went up to the stand with a very poor argument about how her son was good and couldn't hurt a fly. After about ten minutes of deliberation, the jury decided to expel Draco taking away his vampragon and his powers.

By the time we got out it was already time to go back to the dorms. On my way I ran into my friends. "What happened?" they asked in unison, and the immediately understood when they saw my big grin. "Perfect," Alistair started, "now we don't have to take any shit from him anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Forging of Weapons

Three Years Later

The past three years have been great we got to watch the school tournaments, but this year, since we'll have weapons, we will get to be in the tournament. Oh have I mention that no Draco plus my friends equals a great holiday. The past three Frostvals were the best yet they were also sad because I didn't have my mother to celebrate with me anymore. I feel bad though because I have no money to buy gifts for my friends. They say it's no big deal, even though they spend a lot of gold buying me spell books and magical armor that will always adjust to my size. They even bought a dragon saddle so that when I travel over the summer break i can be comfortable on Serena's back. By the way she is as big as the entire arena at school now they had to make construction spells just so she can come to class with me.

In Weaponry class we were all excited to start building our weapons. "Because this is a time consuming project you have all been excused from your other classes until your weapon is finished," Professor Yulgar started, "you all have the choice of what metal you will use: iron, steel, or sky iron. Now use whatever metal calls to you. Don't just go for the best metal for it takes the most effort to work. Now get to work you eager young lads." As I walked up to the metal cabinet I felt a strange pull towards the top, where I could not reach. So I asked Serena to lift me. This feeling was still awkward, because everyone looks when she does it. When I was able to see what was on the top shelf, I saw a big ore of sky iron. So I picked it up (it was a lot heavier than it looked. "You'll need to get your flames as hot as you can to melt that," Professor Yulgar instructed.

Before I started my fire I made a slab of stone to design my blade. I decided I fought best with a scimitar and preferred to fight with a weapon in each hand. I put special nooks into the mold for a feature I'll tell you about later. Then I made a second mold with the nooks going the other way. Now I was ready to make a fire. This step was the easiest as I could create fire with a snap of my fingers, but in order to maintain the level of heat I needed I would have to provide a constant flow. I built up as much power as I possibly could, and could see in the reflection of the ore that my eyes were beginning to glow. That was the sign. I let out my white hot flames into the hearth and began to melt my ore.

Once it was fully melted I extracted the impurities and pour the liquid metal into my molds. At this time, my friends who had all gone with steel were beginning to pour their metal in to their molds as well. It was about five hours before it solidified. Then I began the hammering. It was difficult to keep my strength even at first but I got the hang of it. Next I began to sharpen the jagged side. The side that looked like connected "U's." once it was at the sharpness I desired. I began a fury of spells that would keep it from breaking, staining, or dulling.

Now that the two blades were finished I put them together by connecting the nooks, so it had the appearance of one blade instead of two. I swung it around a few times to make sure it would stay together, and it did. I went to present my weapon to Professor Yulgar, and he said "lad this is some mighty mine craftsmanship, but what are these grooves here at the hilt of the blade?" I then took the blades apart, "Ah, I figured you as a two handed weapon fighter. This is very clever. You could start the battle with a single blade then confuse your opponent by taking them apart. Well done, you get top marks."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Tournament Begins

"As you may be aware the annual school tournament is coming up," said Professor Aberon, "As you also know only the two strongest boys from each grade will be able to compete. Now Airemeth (he looked at me) is definitely going to be in this year's tournament and the next few as long as he is here; however, the rest of you will need to compete for the second spot. Phoenix ended up being the second tourney for our year, so the Tourney Tree ended up looking like having us both face a twenty.

With two days until the tournament I had little time to find out as much as I could about Jason, my opponent. From what I gathered the favored twenty was Kalvin not Jason. This made me worry about Phoenix. I also learned that those with a major year advantage over the opponent usually won. This did not deter me, because I could do things as a ten that graduates weren't expected to do. I took the rest of my time to practice my swordsmanship. The first round and the third round were weapons only. Only one person (Professor Yulgar) knew my special training secret that would make me exceedingly fast and strong. I was carrying 1000 pounds worth of lead weights daily. I now have to wear my weights just to stay at a normal speed, but for the tournament I would be taking these weights off.

Today came so fast I was almost not ready, but I had to pull myself together because I was the first fight of the day. I got to the North entrance of the arena just in time. Jason would be at the south end. I let loose my psychic powers to see who had come and saw that there was a reserved section just for guardians. I also saw my friends in the front row of to the left. Then the doors opened and I shut off the psychic connection.

"Welcome to the 450th annual Guardian School for Boys Tournament," said a huge banner over the arena. "it is my pleasure to introduce Airemeth, a Thirteen, coming from the north gate there," the voice was Professor Aberon's, "he may have had a rough start at this school, but he has turned into one of the finest students we have ever seen. Wielding a jagged scimitar made from sky iron, class ten Elementalist and psychic abilities, and having the Rainbow Eyes; he is one opponent you would not want to cross. And on the other side we have our Twenty, Jason; he too has proved to be a fine student, having alchemic prowess and a samurai sword made from steel he will be a tough opponent for Airemeth to beat." _That's what he thinks_ I thought. "Let the match begin," he concluded, and in a flash I was behind Jason scimitar drawn and getting ready to attack. He deflected my attack, but my strength was too much for him and he jumped out of the way. That seemed two take a lot out of him, for he was already out of breath. That was my cue to unhitch my two blades from each other. With this action I thought I heard him say, "Oh shit, it's actually two blades?" There was a cheer from the Thirteen's (mostly my friends), and then I made my move I was so fast he couldn't even see me. I hit his sword out of his hands put one blade to his neck and the other to his back. "O.K. O.K. I submit," Jason shouted.

As I watched the next few battles it was clear that those with a major age difference had the advantage over their younger opponents. The Tourney Tree ended up having Me, both Ninteens( (Jonas and James), one Seventeen (Sean), one Eighteen (Vlad), one Fifteen (Storm), one Sixteen (Agnus), and the other Twenty Kalvin to have move to the next round.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Second Round and Semifinals

The next day came and again I was the first to battle. I would be battling Jonas (a pyromace, which is a stronger version of a pyrus) in a fight of powers only. This too would be easy, for I had the advantage over his power. This time I entered from the south gate and after the introductions we began the fight. Jonas started by shooting white hot flames at me without even moving. I stood there not doing anything waiting for the blast to come closer. Then just as it was about to hit me I shot flames out of my feet and flew into the air. "You can fly using your fire? That's not fair," Jonas complained. "Are you going to stand there and complain or are you going to try again?" I asked. That did it. He shot a wave of fire at my, too big to dodge. I simply put my hands together and dived right into the blazing inferno. Luckily Jonas didn't notice that I had gone through, so I took the opportunity to fire some lightning at him. It hit him straight in the back and he collapsed right there. I could see that he was still breathing so I wasn't sure if he was feigning, or not. I got closer, my arms gathering water in case of an attack. I soon got close enough to roll him over, and I did. He didn't stir. "he's knocked out," I yelled. They immediately sent medics onto the field to take him to the hospital wing.

I would be given a break while the other second round matches went on. Next was the third match. This would be against Vlad. Now his weapon was intriguing. It was a double-edged katana with spells that gave it an icy attack. Again we were introduced to the crowd in the stands, and then were given the o.k. to start the fight. He grabbed his sword in a peculiar way and I thought this must be the special attack. With one swipe he launched a shockwave of icicles at me. I took out my scimitar and ran into the cold, blocking every icicle that came directly at me. I kicked up my speed to close in on him. He saw me come out of the ice and ran. I'm guessing he is weak at close range fighting. So I kicked up my speed another notch and caught up to him. It was way to easy to knock the blade out of his hand. I picked up his katana and crossed it with my scimitar at his neck that was on the ground. "Surrender Vlad," I commanded. "Alright, alright I surrender. Now can I get up?" he sounded terrified, but I let him up as soon as they declared me the victor of the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Final Round

Kavlin was to be my opponent for the final round. From what I knew about him: he is a quickstep, he wields two weapons (a scimitar and throwing stars), was predominately left-handed, and he was utterly proud and was a sore loser. The final match would be done in three rounds: weapons, powers, all out battle royal.

We were given the cue to start, and he threw a fury of stars at me. I unsheathed my scimitar and, with some difficulty, deflected everyone of them. Then I ran to him at full speed. You know, for someone who has seen me battle three times, Kalvin was amazed by my speed. He withdrew his scimitar and set up to block me. Right when I got up to him I jumped, flipping over him while slashing at his back. When I landed I quickly turned and slashed at his left leg. Then I grabbed his blade hand and turned it against him. "That's enough," one of the judges said, "Airemeth wins the first round. Take a five minute break and then come back." I took this time to figure out how I would beat him in the second round. By the time I had to get back I finally formulated my plan.

The sound for the second round rang and Kalvin was running with a blinding speed. Fortunately for me that was his only power. I thrust my fist into the ground and sent a powerful shockwave through the ground that sent him into the air. Then I turned the entire field into an ice rink with water that I gathered from the moisture in the air. Next I sent up two tornadoes at both sides of the arena. Lastly, I sent bolts of lightning in every direction away from the middle that would circulate around the field. By the time he landed back onto the field I had turned it into a death trap. He may be fast but it was no use on the icy ground. He couldn't even stand back up. This was the perfect target. I sent a wall of flames at him. "Oh shit," he said as the fire hit him. "Call the flames of you win the second round," said the judge. I did as I was told. Then the judges deliberated if we should even go into a third round. "We have come to a conclusion," the head judge started, "it seems that the power difference is so great that we will not need to go into a third round." There was great displeasure from the audience. "Now for winning the tournament we award Airemeth with 4000 gold and the one of a kind, Arachnight Armor." I went up to the judges table to receive my prize. "For coming in second we award Kalvin with 1000 gold and a Ring of Charisma."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Sore Loser's Attack

_I knew you would win little one. _Serena said, _but I did have my worries that you would over exert yourself. Well I am a bit exhausted from my display of power in the finals._ I told her just then I heard a ruckus down the hall. It was my friends. "hey Airemeth way to go on that last battle," Bryce said. "Yeah talk about your over kill," Alistair stated. Then we heard a booming voice coming from behind us. "Airemeth, I want a rematch," it was Kalvin.

"Bryce take the Armor to my room I hold him off. _Little one be careful his building up spell casting power._ "Sure thing Serena," I told her, "go with my friends make sure they stay safe." As they left I asked Kalvin, "What do you wa…" but he ran up and punched me before I got the words out. The punch was so fast it knock me down. I felt a sharp stab and saw as he took his fist away he was holding throwing stars between his fingers. "Are we even now?" I asked. "Not even close, Transformatica introlas animalintes," he said. I recognized that spell and realized that I needed to move, but I couldn't. "There is no use trying to escape I put a paralyzing poison on the stars. There's enough in you to immobilize you for ten hours, and with the amount of power behind this spell you'll be an animal for about three weeks," he said. _Serena I need you right now something has gone wrong I can't move._ Serena came at the last second, but it was too late. Kalvin shot the spell as soon as he saw her and ran, and Serena couldn't get me out of the way in time. _Not again_, I thought.

So Serena took me to the Hospital Wing where Professor Langley was already waiting for me (odd right). "I heard about what happened to you, and I wanted to make sure you're okay," she said and she began to examine me as soon as I was put on the bed. She opened my mouth and looked inside. She even drew some blood. "About the poison that should wear off in a few hours. If you like I have a place in my office you could rest…" _The little one stays here under my watch. _Serena growled. "O.K. O.K. I was merely suggesting," Professor Langley said.

As the poison wore off I was able to move again. I grabbed my pillow and threw onto the floor. Then after I jumped onto the floor, I dragged the pillow towards Serena and cuddled up next to her. She put her wing over me leaving a space where air could get in saying _rest well little one. You'll be better in no time._ The warmth of her body lulled me to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Plot

I woke with a sore chest. This was probably from being stabbed yesterday. By the way Serena was breathing I judged that it was still night time, for she was still sleeping. Though I don't know what but something woke her. _Get as far under me as you possibly can little one. _She demanded. I don't know why I followed her order but I did so anyways. Then I heard two voices. "So you're really going to put him in that?" it was Kalvin. "Yes," it was Professor Langley, "this cat carrier has the Animal Transformation Spell on it and it will continually feed it into his body. Even if he were to be let out of this he would have to wait three days before he detransfigures. Furthermore I've put dozens of protection spells on it and a locking spell so only I can open it." "And why do you want him?" Kalvin asked. "Oh I've always wanted a pet lion, and here is one already made. Why are you helping me?" she said in reply. "Because I want to see the little hairball gone from here in revenge for beating me at the tournament," he answered.

"You shall not have him," Serena roared at them. "Get the Airemeth Kalvin. I'll hold off Serena," Professor Langley told Kalvin, and with his lightning speed he dove into the hole in between Serena's body and her wing. Before I knew it I was snatched up and taken out of my sleeping spot. Luckily Serena took me out of Kalvin's hands, and then she tossed me into the air. I landed with a thump on her head and I told her "Never do that again." Then Kalvin shouted "brakelitona." The breaking spell missed Serena and hit me. I heard the snapping sound in my leg before I felt it. "Aaaaaaaaaaah" I screamed. "Don't hurt either of them, "Professor Langley ordered. I was losing my balance and I fell. I felt a sharp stab in the scruff of my neck. I looked up to see that I had been pinned to the wall, seven feet in the air, with a throwing star. I was so sharp that it had actually gone through my scruff and pierced the wall.

"What is all this ruckus?" it was headmaster Cyraques, "Cindy, what are you doing with that cat carrier. Let me examine it." He looked up and saw me dangling, "What have you to done. This is clearly a cage for Airemeth. Kalvin you get four months worth of detention starting tomorrow, and Professor Langley, your fired. "

"Here we go Airemeth," the headmaster said as he pulled me off the wall. "Ah I see they broke you leg as well. At least the poison will keep you from moving it while the nurse stitches you up and puts a cast on that. Ah here she is. Well I will be checking on you later.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Guardians are Enlisted

I yelled as the nurse realigned my bones. Clearly, no one understood that this was my first broken bone. So the nurse gave me a magical cast that would heal my broken leg in three days but would drain my energy to do so. "I can't move my leg" Serena translated for me. "That's the point, deary. If you could move your leg it would not heal so well."

A few hours later I heard voices in the hallway. Judging by the sound of the armor that clanked with it I guessed guardians were in the castle. Then one of them stuck his head in the door and looked at me. "Ya know Tyler I saw this kid fight in the tournament, and I feel kinda sorry that this ex-Professor Langley has it in for him. Ya know what I decline this quest to capture him, and force him to live a life as a lion. Nobody would want that for themselves, so why force it on someone else? 10000 pieces of gold isn't worth this" I felt relieved but terrified at the same time. These guardians were nice enough to leave me as is, but Professor Langley had put out a quest to have me captured as a lion, and with that price on my head surely someone would take her up on that offer.

After they left Serena picked me up and put me on my pillow next to her belly, under her wing. _Don't worry, little one,_ she said,_ I won't let anyone take you. _Then a red-haired guardian came in, "see, Draconius, there is a dragon protecting are target. That is why this lady is paying so much. I saw this boy fight and I feel sorry for him, but that is a lot of gold. Of course you will get your share my apprentice. By the way, how did you get your powers back?" "Well Jaden, I took the fountain of lightning challenge," Draco answered, "very dangerous, nearly died getting there, but I bathed in the fountain and my powers came back stronger than before. I am now a class five." "Wow," Jaden replied, "shall we begin?"

At that instant, lightning flared across the room, but Serena deflected it with her tail. "Shieldeno," Jaden cried as he ran into the gap between Serena's wing and body. Serena blasted him with fire but the spell shielded him. He grabbed me, and once I was inside his shield I turned and bit him as hard as I could. "Yeeoow," Jaden screamed as he brought me out of Serena's enclosure, "get him off," and he began to slam me against the wall, each time with more force. But the more he slammed me the tighter I gripped. His blood tasted horrible. "I'll get him off," Draco said. "Wait let me lower my shield. Shieldeno," this was what I was waiting for. I let go of his arm and let Draco shoot Jaden. "Now, Serena, blast them" I commanded. This time Serena shot ice at them blasting them out of the room. "I'll be back with my other apprentice," Jaden said. As they left two new guardians walked in.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Here Comes Vampiric Assistance

These two new guardians were tall, sleek, and walked with cat-like grace. They were elegant, yet there was something fearsome about them. One had black hair with red eyes. The other had silver hair with golden eyes. "Hi there," the black-haired guardian said, "I am Christopher and this is my twin brother Justipher. We're the Vampire Twins (no wonder there was something fearsome about them), and we've been hired to protect you for as long as this quest to have you captured exists, or longer depending on Queen Safiria's wishes" "You see, Airemeth," Justipher started, "not only does this Professor Langley want you, but you are a prize that is sought by the Wolf King, as well as Wolfwing and Nightbane. And her highness can't take the risk of you being turned into a werecreature. Speak of the devil I smell a couple of werewolves now"

As he said that two massive wolf creatures came running in, and the Vampire Twins drew their silver weapons and began to fight the creature. Then one of the werewolves shouted, "blastarrdia." The spell intended for Christopher missed him and hit me. There was a huge explosion and I flew to the other side of the hospital wing (about six feet). I was losing blood fast, and my conscious was slipping. I had hit my head really hard. I managed to stay awake long enough to see Justipher kill the first werewolf. After that I don't know what happened. I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up to see a green glow around my body. "Fortunately for you were are excellent healers. You have a moderate concussion and you've lost a lot of blood," it was Chris, "the cast you have on isn't doing you much good, because the energy it steals from you goes directly into healing that leg only, not leaving you much energy to recover from other injuries. You know you should consider becoming a vampire. Not only does it increase your strength and speed one hundred fold, but it also prevents all these injuries you get when you're human." "No thanks," I replied weakly, and feel back into unconsciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Captured

I woke up at around 8:00. "Ow my head," I said. _Well you did hit your head really hardm, little one, _Serena replied, _and you lost so much blood it was pooling around you. I soaked into your half the fur on your body. It took Justipher four hours to wash it out. I think he enjoyed doing that though. He's up._ "Good I'll take him to the bed," Justipher stated. After he picked me up he asked me if I remembered our conversation. "Vaguely," I responded, "didn't you offer me a place among the vampires?" "Yes I did, but it's not just any place. You would be our prince and only Queen Safiria can administer that bite."

"I'm baaack," said an all too familiar voice, "and this time I have two apprentices." I looked to see Draco on Jaden's left and Kalvin on his right. The fighting started instantly, but somehow Kalvin got past them and snatched me up. It took all I had to keep myself from being put in the cat carrier. I was holding myself with my three remaining good limbs. "He's not going in, Kalvin shouted, "Let's break his other legs so he'll cooperate." "I'll do it," Draco replied, "I love causing this guy pain. Trios brakelitona" "Argh, Aaargh, Aaaaaaaaaargh," I screamed as each of my legs were broken. They then were able to put me in the carrier with no opposition from me. "Run to our hideout Kalvin. We'll meet you there," Jaden instructed, "take him with you." And with that Kalvin was off at lightning speeds with me in his hands.

I must have dozed off, because I don't remember a dark forest as we were traveling. My stomach growled. "I bet your hungry, but we mercenaries don't feed our prisoners, even if were told to. It's a waste of money and food, so you'll just have to starve. Ha Ha Ha. Oh and don't bother speaking because we won't have our Animal Speech Spells turned on," Kalvin said mercilessly. Then I heard Serena calling out to me, _where are you little one?_ _While I am connected to you speak with your mind and I'll hear you. "I think I am in Darkovia Forest," _I replied. _I thought you were somewhere north I could sense you, _she answered, _we'll be there shortly. Hold on._

They arrived a few minutes later, and this time there was no escape from Serena's wrath. She attacked with a blinding fury that sent Jaden and his apprentices running. Somehow the Vampire Twins were able to bypass Langley's lock spell. "First I am going to realign you bones," Justipher said, and I yelped as he did this, "next we're taking you to Castle Darkovia until you're completely better.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Recaptured and Sold

Justipher and Christopher spent the next three days healing my broken legs. The cast on the other leg dissolved on the second day of my stay at Castle Darkovia, so now all my legs were healed. We were just waiting for me to detransfigure. On the forth night of my stay I heard voices outside my window. "What'll we do with the dragon?" it said. "We're going to cast a powerful sleep spell on it," the other voice replied, "sleptheron." I then heard a thud outside then I heard the voice say that spell again, and I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up I was being carried over a path. I yawned a very loud yawn. "Oh, you're up," to my horror it was Professor Langley, "I just finished the transaction and you are officially mine now, Airemeth." I looked around and saw that I was in the cat carrier. It was another few hours before we got to her house, which was high in the mountains.

"Chad, darling, I'm home with our new pet," she called out, and to my horror again I saw a five year old boy running up to me putting his face right up to mine. "Mommy can I play with him?" he asked. "Of course, sweetie," she replied "he's all ours. Just let me feed him, first" she set the carrier on the ground and put some meat in it for me. It smelled off, so I didn't want to eat it. "Eatera," she commanded, and I realized she was going to control me with magic. I fought as hard as I could but I ended up taking a bite of the meat. Something about it made my mind go fuzzy, and then I understood. There was an instinct spell on the food that would force me to forget my human thoughts and act more like a lion cub.

Then she gave me a list of commands such as: do not open your mouth except to eat or to make a sound, do not leave the house without me or Chad, and you will sleep with Chad every two nights, on the third day you spend it in the kennel to reapply the Animal Transformation Spell. She said all this in rune language so as to make it into spells. I had no choice but to obey. She then took me out of the carrier to clip my claws. I squirmed as much as possible to break free of her grasp. "Stillani," she commanded, and I couldn't move a muscle. When she was done clipping my claws she commanded me to play. The instincts were starting to take over now, and they happily obeyed her command. I began to frolic and leap around the boy. He would throw a ball of yarn and I would happily chase after it. Then I saw a mouse crawl across the floor and I pounced on it, killing it instantly. "Good boy, Airemeth" Langley praised. I wanted to growl at her, but I could only purr. It was sickening. Then it was time for bed. Her spell made me get into bed with her son. He was hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe. Then she commanded me to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Rescue

So the days went by, and my schedule remained the same. Wake, eat, play, eat, play, eat, play again, and sleep. On Sundays it was bath day. I detested this for the instincts in me hated water, and my human mind hated the girly scented shampoo that she used on me. Then she would give me an injection for who knows what. This went on for two and a half weeks until a knock came on the door.

It was Justipher. "Hello, Cindy, I believe you have something of ours. A lion cub that was stolen from us," he said. "Yes I know. He's right behind me," she replied. "Then you would know that he is not a lion and in fact a human," Justipher answered. "Again you're right, but I have made him forget his human self with instinct spells," she retorted, and commanded me to go my kennel. Then Justipher commanded me to be released from all my commands that Langley had given me. Then Chad walked up and asked what Justipher was doing here. "He's here to take Airemeth away from us," she told him, "go to your room while we talk this out as adults." "If this must come to a fight then I am prepared. I brought an entire army with me and Serena," he was not showing it, but Justipher was getting mad. "Bring it on!" Langley told him.

In the heat of their battle I ran out to find Serena. It wasn't that hard to spot a giant emerald green dragon. "Serena. Oh how I've missed you," I claimed. _And I you little one,_ she replied, _and I you._ She put me on her back and we took off. But then a blasting spell was fired at us, and as she barrel rolled, it put me right in front of the spells path. There was another huge explosion, but instead of me hitting a wall this time I was caught in the dip of Serena's back. I couldn't move and the blood was pooling around me, soaking into my fur. I was so deep in blood that it covered my mouth and nostrils. I was going to drown in my own blood. The Christopher came onto Serena's back and pulled me out. "I don't have the energy to fully close the wound, but I can stop the major bleeding," he told me.

He held onto me as we flew back to Castle Darkovia. There Justipher gave me another bath. "You know, Airemeth, this is my favorite part of caring for you. I just love the smell of lilac and lavender shampoo, and being immortal means you have a lot of time on your hands, so I'm glad this takes a while" "Tell you what, I'll get extra dirty the day before I detransfigure so you can have more fun," I told him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Betrayal

The day of my detransfiguration came, and I woke up to find myself in another kennel. "What's going on?" I asked Justipher. "The council of vampires decided it is in your best interest to become a vampire. They have decided that you are too vulnerable to physical harm in your human state, and that you must become our prince immediately. If you refuse you will stay as you are and live under the same conditions as you did at Cindy Langley's house. The only differences are that you would be allowed to talk, and you would only have to go in the kennel once a week. However, we will reinforce the instinct spell on your food, and you will have a very strict schedule. Your friends have been contacted and they are allowed to write to you, however; we put extreme magical protection around our territory and you will not be able to contact Serena." "You can't do this you lying traitorous bastard," I retorted, "You have no right. The headmaster would never let you do this." "I'm sorry you feel that way, Airemeth," he replied, "but he has agreed to this, and we don't need the right we have the power and you don't. Those are your options." "I'm not becoming your prince," I told him sternly. "Then so be it. I am truly sorry about this," his reply was saddened, "I would have like to know the human you." "i don't understand," I said, "why are you doing this?" "Of course you don't understand. you're only thirteen, just a boy," he retorted

Then Queen Safiria came in. "So you have chosen the life as our pet," she said grievously, "I am saddened by your decision. I should let you know the only ones able to open your kennel are me, the Twins, and Teresa you food supplier. Magic will be used to control your every move. This is in effect until you change your mind." "Well that'll never happen," I told her, and she left as Teresa walked in. "Breakfast," she said as she place the food in my new kennel, "eatera." Her spell was so much more powerful than Langley's that I couldn't even resist. I ate the food and immediately felt the instincts come into my head, stronger than before. I was losing my conscious.

The day went on with me sitting in the kennel and waiting for food to arrive. After I ate dinner, they told me to sleep and, I did. I woke up the following morning with my thoughts back. _I had better enjoy these thoughts while they last,_ I told myself. Teresa came in thirty minutes later with my food, and again I was forced to eat. After I was finished eating, Christopher came in and gave me the order to explore the castle. If I was talked to answer yes with a roar, and no with a growl. I was also ordered to stay out of the queen's room and the dungeons. He then let me out of the kennel. I went about the castle minding my own business and noticed that many of the vampires were ignoring me, but some asked if they could hold me and pet me. I replied to each of these requests with a roar. I couldn't speak. It was like I had forgotten how. My mind was solely that of a lion cub. I had no human thoughts left. My schedule went as so: Sunday-kennel day, Monday- explore castle, Tuesday- explore grounds (under supervision), Wednesday- chase small animals in the arena while the vampires bet to see how fast I could catch them, Thursday- play with the Twins, Friday- lounge about, ,and Saturday- get so filthy that it would take Justipher hours to bathe me. Most of my letters from my friends were telling me to hang in there until they early graduate and come bust me out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Escape (or so I thought)

It has been two years since my imprisonment, and I finally got a letter saying that my friends were coming for me. I guess when you're an animal you hardly notice time. I had notice that I was two inches taller. The vampires were on high alert watching every move I made more closely. It was even stricter now. I only got two meals a day, had to go to sleep earlier, wake up earlier, and my outside time was limited. I was on my weekly walk around the castle when I heard an explosion. Naturally with my lion instincts my first thought was to hide. I found a suit of armor that I could hide behind. When I saw their faces race by me I had a flashback of who they were. Something about these boys was familiar. I ran out to chase after them roaring to get their attention. They turned around and cried together "Airemeth!" They came at me holding their arms out and for some unknown reason I leapt into them. They quickly undid the spell that has kept me transformed for so many years and my thoughts were my own once again.

Then out of nowhere Queen Safiria came up behind me and bit me. "Ha, you lose now. Airemeth is mine," she said as I began to writhe in pain from the venom. "No it's not over," Bryce declared, "we can still win this and give him the cure." "That's what you think human," she scoffed, "but no vampire royalty can take the cure. It won't work for them. My bite is turning your friend into my prince. You may join him if you'd like, and I will have it so only he can command you. Well what do you say boys?" "I'm with Airemeth till the end," Bryce said. "Us too," the others declared in unison. "Well then," Queen Safiria stated, "it's good to know that my prince has really good friends. He will be the one to bite you when his transformation is complete.

I woke up in my room thirsty, but with friends surrounding me. Bryce told me what had happened between them and the queen. I was reluctant, but I knew I had to be the one to bite them. I did so, and I felt their pain as they all fell to the floor from my bite. My friends would be with me forever. Forever stuck at age fifteen. This was a sad moment indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue

So in the years to pass I lead a coup against Queen Safiria and killed her myself. Even though I did not take the title of king of the vampires, I was still able to rule. With the aid of my friends and the help of the mercenary who sold me as a lion cub so many years ago, we eliminated the werespecies, including Wolf King, Wolfwing, and Nightbane.

I also went back to the Guardian School to take my graduation exam. Needless to say I passed with flying colors. I was now a certified guardian and I often left Castle Darkovia to do quests.

Just for Justipher's sake and the sake to amuse my people. I would transform myself into the lion cub for two weeks out of the year (instincts included) and let them have their fun with me. How many rulers can say that they themselves entertain their subjects?

Even though I regret not being able to save my village all those years ago, life has been sweet since then.


End file.
